Patch 1.9.3
Patched on Tue 2011-10-04 Economy Changes: The economy of Fallen Earth has always been fairly haphazard. Some items were far rarer than intended, others were more common, and their use in recipes had little connection to the intended difficulty of crafting those recipes. This patch is our first step toward creating tiers of rarity. Common items are easily obtained, challenging content will provide uncommon items, and the rarest items are found in the most dangerous areas. Advanced item recipes will require some rare materials, and Improved item recipes will require some uncommon ones. * Node placement has been redone. * Creature drops were reworked to account for new item rarity levels, and to better provide the appropriate level drops. * Many recipes have been altered so that the rarity of their components better matches the intended difficulty of the recipe. * Some unnecessary components have been removed, mostly from Cooking. All removed components (such as Tiny Orange) will still function in recipes, but will no longer drop or be required. * Component prices have been redone by rarity and level. * There are no longer recipes to create or refine Merchant-Only, Uncommon, and Rare components. * Books teaching recipes that create or refine Merchant-Only, Uncommon, or Rare components have been removed from merchants. * Most merchants selling craftable items have been removed, or have had those items removed from their inventory. * A merchant selling dyable clothing items that cannot be crafted has been added to barter towns. Items * Doubled the duration on consumables whose duration had previously been reduced. * Consumables will not persist through regeneration at LifeNet. * Consumables that increase Willpower now provide Gamma Regeneration, instead of or in addition to their Willpower boost. * Stock Food and Drink items have been adjusted so that there is now a stock food and drink option for all level brackets. * Several items and abilities that can heal NPCs have been fixed to only heal intended targets. * Several mission items that can deal damage have been fixed to only damage the mission targets. * Improved custom color window for custom colored weapons. Missions * Instant Success missions will no longer get stuck in the mission journal without showing a reward window. These missions should either autocomplete or pop up the reward window. * Fixed an issue that would cause the Wounded Traveler Merchant to despawn early in the mission “Blaze a Path” (Alpha County). * Fixed a case where missions (primarily escorts) could fail on crossing server boundaries. Camps * Several camp objects and NPCs have more health. * Several camp objects and NPCs that are placed outside of PvP zones or Progress Towns can no longer be attacked. * Changed how the Camp Griefer debuff is triggered. Progress Towns * Added a limit to the number of Bunkers, windmills, water towers and pump jacks that can be placed in a single town. * Increased the maximum potential attackers per wave. * All Progress Town buildings have now been updated to the new models. . PvP * PvP areas now have both a minimum and maximum level for the purposes of the Equalizer debuff. Sector 1 areas are 0-20, Sector 2 areas are 15-35, Sector 3 and higher areas are 30-55. If you and your target are in that level range, you will not get the Equalizer debuff. If your target is below the minimum level, you will not get the Equalizer debuff. * The maximum level for all missions in Sector 3 Conflict Towns has been increased to level 55. * Players that die outside of a PvP area should no longer be regenerated at a LifeNet pod inside a PvP area. Art * Added icons for all grades of berries, proteins and legumes. Misc. * Exploding Barrels will now cause aggro on the person who shot them. * Clan Banners no longer give detrimental effects to players who are in the same team as the player who placed the banner. * Fixed an error that caused players to end up above ground when using Fast Travel to Haven. * Various memory leak/crash fixes. * The Resist % values in the gear window now display properly. * Removed the character build drop down box from attributes window. Category:Patch notes